Star Rust
by ehrl-tree3
Summary: What's a oneshot between friends? Adam is out of this world.


Blaine and Adam were walking in the park, one cool autumn day; when Blaine's silken tie blew clear away. The British man, chivalrous in spirit as he was, was moved to chase the flitting red streamer across the mud, thinking nothing of the sharp as needles rain pricking at his reddened skin.

Blaine laughed and half pleaded with his friend to return to the trail.

"Its too much bluster! The ground is sodden! Return to the path my dear friend. Shelter and a warm fire awaits us at the inn. We shall roast those chestnuts you were so brave to shake from the ancient tree. And I will kiss you". He added desperate to be dry again.

But Adam laughed in glee, skipping and darting in the undergrowth. He looked alike to a wild nymph, with his golden hair and slanted eyes damp and glossy and his lilting laugh ringing clear across the hill.

"You will kiss me for retrieving what you lost." Adam shouted back "and those kisses will be gratitude!". Grinning, he chased the red scarf down a into a gorge, and along a tempestuous riverside skipped logs and sprung from low branches like a faun or a wild thing.

Pay no heed did he, of the tempestuousness of the churning sky. Pay no heed did he of the rocky inclines and the whipping winds lashing at them as though a sadistic schoolmaster.

Too small and ill suited for jaunty woodland escapades, Blaine shivered, soaked through to his very human bones. He called his companions name again as he did not have the man within his sights any longer Over and over he called that name until his throat was scratched raw. Disappeared? Somewhere in the line of slender silver birch surely? They had run so far, strayed so wildly from their path that there would be no finding a trail back to the inn soon.

Alone, Blaine trudged the path, aching for a glimpse of his friend, perhaps laughingly Adam would hold out a crimson sash and hold it away above his head. Perhaps he will take it for himself. Red always suited him. The colour would complement the flush in his cheeks, and the curve of his mouth... And maybe the wolves will come, and drink my red blood before I find him; Blaine thought fitfully and looked behind him for the sake of caution. Walking alone made one feel separate from everything. And being taken unawares by a savage was not on the agenda. Not for autumn walks.

Hysterically he thought about how it would be to die in the cold and wet, his parents never finding him again. Would they miss him at luncheon? Would mother wear black?

Would they talk of Adam?

Talk of how he once laid his hand on the family sheep dog, and that Bessie had passed during the night. Would they tell the village that their son consorted with devils? For Adam was no mere body of a man from Chester. He came from some other place. Someplace other than anyone had alighted their boots. And Blaine adored him.

He thought maybe he would like to go to that Other place someday. Maybe that place carried dancing Firebirds and clumping stardust that fell from trees like pollen.

The rain had eased up now. And sensing a clearing in the trees Blaine sought out the light of the dappled setting sun.

Red.

There was a dead man on the ground, its blood seeping into the mud. Around his neck was Blaine's expensive silk scarf tied into a neat pretty bow.

Crying out blaine, stumbled forwards and sobbed.

He called for Adam again. And then again a second time. On the third try, a ghost of a hand reached out to caress Blaine's wet hair.

A sweet voice like a glass bell.

"A present."  
A pause

"And an offer"

The shuddering and gasping human slapped the ghostly hand away. "Leave Death. You have nothing to offer me! Since you have taken my only dear friend."

Another pause. Then.

"You are correct, but Blaine. I found your scarf."

No.

No.

"Don't you recognise my voice, my friend?"

"Leave Me!" Blaine sobbed unable to settle his endless grief. "You are not Adam! You are not dead."

Another hand settled into his hair. Gentle and coaxing.

"Come with me Blaine. Don't you want to see the Other place?"

Blaine inhaled and cleared his eyes from rain and tears. He could see nothing in the clearing, but Adams hands remained in his hair and his voice whispered in his ear.

"One kiss and you can come with me." The voice grew warm and shy.

"I wanted it to be my little surprise for you."

"Y-you did?"

Blaine hiccoughed and his mouth curved up of its own volition.  
"That is so like you."

Blaine traced Adams invisible arms. His biceps. His neck. His face.  
Crying he leaned forward and kissed the cold air.

Adam growled. "Finally yes" his kisses grew stronger and the air around him became slightly warmer as he pressed Blaine into the ground.

Blaine felt his life ebbing away. But at the same time he was feeling new sensations. The forest cleared from his sights, instead he was seeing wild vistas of starlight cities built on giant trees and leaves falling from the clouds.

Adam moaned into his kisses and faded into view.  
Nibbling on Adams lips, Blaine pushed him back and looked into his unfathomable green eyes.  
"Thank you" he cried. I love you.  
"I have always loved you Blaine." He replied.

Bemused, but blushing, blaine looked up at the sky filled with a million more stars and at Adam who was carrying him now over to a wall made of ivy and tree bark.  
Hold on. He seemed to say,  
and smiled brilliantly as he leapt impossibly high into the air and flew.

Blaine was terrified. But not unpleasantly so.


End file.
